Night Of Unholy Redemption
by gothbloodnightmare
Summary: Pyramid head x Alex. This pairing needs more luv! One Shot. Man on Man sex  sort of...  Ph is trying to molest Alex but Alex is all hell no! plz comment! Thanx!


The Night oF Unholy Redemption Rated M

Alex was running through the streets back to the apartment building where he currently lived when the dangerous noise of the siren's echoed in his ears, (I have to hurry) (the creatures will be coming soon). The surroundings started to peel away as the horrible alternate reality spread around him; it looked much like the town he was in before but much more dark, miserable and threating.

(I have to turn off my flash light; the creatures will be attracted to the brightness). He went and ducked behind a dumpster in an alleyway, his hands shaking while he held up his gun, he looked around to see if there was anything coming towards him, that's when he heard it... *scrape* *scrape* His eyes went wide, his breathing went erratic and his sweat went cold. "No" he whispered. "it's him".

The creature came in view, it was about 7feet tall, very muscular, it had a giant triangular helmet for a head and it it dragged around a amssive blade. It was known as pyramid head. It suddenly started coming in the direction where Alex was hiding, (oh shit!) it had seen him! It stretched out its arm to garb Alex but he raised his gun "dont come any closer or ill blast you to smithereens" but it kept coming closer. Alex took a step back but tripped and smashed his head against a pipe, knocking him unconscious. Pyramid head then proceeded to pick up the man andswing him over his shoulder, and slowly carry him away.

Alex woke up to find himself laying on a musky old bed with loads of dried odd colours stained on it. Alex gulped at the sight, as he looked around the dismal room he was in. No windows, no decoration, a single door and a counter on the other side of the room. (Where the hell am I?) He looked down to find that all remained on him was his underwear, trousers and socks. He tried to sit up but he was pulled back by a metal collar around his throat which was connected to a chain that was melded into the wall, Alex pulled at the chain to test how strong it was and then a sound echoed in his ears. The sound of footsteps. "It's returning!" He whispered in shear horror.

The door burst open! Pyramid head walked inside in one hand he was dragging his massive blade and in the other he was dragging a nurse by it ankle. It was wailing and screeching while it at the ground in a pitiful attempt to escape. Pyramid head threw it on the counter and then closed the door a click could be heard so you know it was locked, he turned around quickly and walked over to the nurse who had just recovered from being thrown across the room.

Pyramid head pinned it down and proceeded to rip off its clothes along with his own cloak. Alex just stared at the event that was about to happen and when the thoughts in his came together he swiftly turned over, eyes wide and in a cold sweat. The sound of rape and screaming rang in Alex's ears' he gripped the disgusting sheets tightly. When the noises subsided he gathered enough courage to look. When he did he fully regretted it, Pyramid head stood there naked as he picked up the corpse of the now dead nurse who had been literally fucked to death. Alex averted his eyes once more as Pyramid head threw the body out of the door and into the corridor. He retrieved his cloak and suddenly stared at the shaking terrified man before him who was silently whispering many prayers.

Alex felt the covers lift slightly as the creature climbed into the bed with him. (please no...) Alex thought. He felt a arm wrap around his waist pulling him towards the creature, feeling his back spooned against pyramid heads bare chest. The hand that belonged to the other arm started to roam around Alex'x chest, groping and feeling everywhere. Alex desperately wanted to move, to run away but he was immoblilized. The hand starts to move lower, down passed the stomach towards the top of the jeans. it slided under the fabric going in for the prize.

Alex suddenly shot his hand to the wrist of the invading hand in an attempt to stop it. "Stop..." he managed to stammer out feeling his confidence come crashing down on him, and miraculously it did, but as it did so a longsnake like tounge slithered out of from underneath the helmet.  
>It curled around Alex's neck, sliding up his face and mouth. Alex shivered and a cold trickle going up his spine. While Alex was distracted Pyramid head ripped off the others trousers and lifted up Alex's leg and used his own to rub between his prisoners legs against the growing bulge in the underwear, he moaned, pissed off with his body, betraying him like this.<p>

The tounge slowly rolled out of Alex's mouth after it started exporing every part of his torso, licking all over the six pack. He could hear a ripping sound he turned his head to see that Pyramid head had once again ripped off his cloak but what shocked him the most was the size of his massive length. Alex turned his body to face the creature and tried to shove it away, but it grabbed his wrists and made them wrap around his neck.

He then ripped off a chink of metal that that was part of the bed and used it to tie his prisoners hands together. Alex squirmed in his bonds, he felt two firm hands grab his butt and pull him forwaed to grind their hips together, he could hear the monster make a sound that was mixed between a hiss and a groan.

Alex felt his last piece of clothing being ripped from his body, leaving him fully naked.  
>Alex felt fear spread all over, he started to thrash about. Kicking and pulling at the metal around his wrists.<br>"NO! GET AWAY, LET ME GO!" he roared at his captor. He yelped as sharp nail dug into his rear,Pyramid head moved they're position so that he was sitting inbetween Alex's legs. His length hovering dangerously close to Alex's enterance, (If he sticks that in me i'm going to be crippled!) Pyramid head grabbed his thighs and pulled him closer, the collar around his throat tightening .

Suddenly a siren bellowed thoughout the room as Pyramid head was about to enter,  
>the room started to transform, the walls started to melt away, everything became a blur. Alex opened his eyes to find himself in an old hotel room "Ughh... Where am I ?" he grumbled, holding a hand to his head that was hurting slightly. Once his vision had cleared he looked down see that his lower body was covered once more but what was on his chest made his go pale. Written in blood "I SHALL BE BACK FOR YOU ALEX".<p> 


End file.
